Too Little, Too Late
by Yella
Summary: New Chapter story.  Hope you all enjoy : please read and review.
1. I'm Begging You Please

I'm Begging You Please

Alex walked out of the shower, her hands were pressed on the cold tiles of the floor and tears were streaking down her face. When she walked out of the bathroom, she saw Paige standing in what had been their bedroom for now three years. But it wasn't a happy moment in time when they had spent hours in that room paying particular attention to each others most sensitive areas. No, this was a different feeling all together.

"Do you have to go now?" Alex whispered, pulling the white cloth towel closer to her chest.

"I think it's for the best, Alex. I can't live like this anymore." Paige kept packing her clothing and belongings into cardboard boxes and suitcases.

"Will I be able to see you sometime soon? You know, coffee or something?"

"Alex…I just don't know. I don't think so…at least not right now."

"Why?" Alex stepped to Paige, letting the cloth of the towel uncover her shoulders and her shoulder blades. "I don't understand…you said you still wanted to be friends."

"Alex, stop this, ok?" Paige turned and faced Alex. She could tell by Alex's face that she had cried the whole time she was in the shower after their fight that had lead to this. "Look…Dylan will be here soon to help me move. I'll be staying with them, but, Alex, please don't contact me…"

Alex turned around, "Fine, just run away, Paige. When it gets hard, that's all you know how to do anyway.

When Dylan arrived Paige piled her stuff into his car and left. And all Alex could do was stare out her window at the woman she loved leaving their home.


	2. All the Things that you said to change

Paige opened the door and got into her brother's car. "Paige, are you sure you what to leave? I mean, if you and Alex are having problems, you don't need to run from her.

"Dylan, pardon me for saying this," she said sarcastically, "but didn't you run away from Marco every time you both had problems?" Paige snapped as she buckled her seat belt.

"Ok, sorry I said anything."

"Look, can we just get to your house? I'm tired of just sitting here." And with that Dylan pulled away from the curb.

Alex crumbled into a sorrowful mess in the bedroom. Her robe fell down to her ankles and she lay naked sobbing. "How could Paige do that to me? Cheating on me with Spinner? How could she tell me that she loved me?"

"I do love her, Dylan! But she thought I was cheating on her, with, with Spinner." Paige said, unpacking her belongings into her old room.

"Were you? Cause I thought you had crossed that bridge a long time ago."

"No, I mean, ugh, Spinner kissed me. He kissed me, ok?! And I, for one, did NOT kiss him back."

"And did you tell her that?"

"Yes I told her that, Marco!" Alex yelled into phone. "I always told her no matter what I loved her."

"And what did she say about that?"

"She told me she loved me too! But that didn't excuse the fact that she kept defending what she did!"

"Well how do you know that that was actually what you saw?"

"I just know what I saw and that's that. She kissed him, Marco. She keeps telling me that he just kissed her, but how can I trust her when she's done this before?" Alex remembered back to when Paige had three hearts on a line: Jesse's, Spinners, and her own.

"This is ridiculous! Alex, Paige loves you! I know she does. And now she's probably over at mine and Dylan's place sulking just as much as you."

"I'm not going to sulk," Paige told her brother as she stuffed a box under her newly formed bed. "We just need to talk but I can't talk to her right no, or, or even for a while."

"I know, I just wish this was going to be easier on both of you, little sis."

"Well, it won't be, Marco. She doesn't care about me, and she never did."


	3. Now I'm On My Knees

That night Paige went to sleep in her new bed. "How could this happen?" she thought as she snuggled up to the big stuffed gorilla that Alex had won for her at the beginning of their relationship at the school carnival. She wrapped her arms tightly around the fluffy gorilla and pretended she was cuddling close to Alex. Three long years they had lived together and the only thing that they had ever fought about was Spinner. Paige wasn't use to sleeping alone. Alex would always go to bed at the same time and she would take care of Paige, even if Alex wasn't tired. It was always completely up to Paige what they did or didn't do.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex slept on the cold couch of hers and Paige's apartment. She couldn't bare sleeping in their old bed. She struggled on hose she would make rent payments or take care of their two pugs, Marlyee and Brando, on her own. Marlyee jumped on Alex's lap. "Get down you mangy dog." Alex said, not pushing the dog away. She softened and said, "You're going to miss your mommy, aren't you?" the dog laid down on Alex's tummy as Brando panted and begged for attention from the floor, "Your mommy's going to be back, don't worry."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paige woke up a few hours later and sighed in complete drudgery. She didn't like waking up to an empty bed, even if the huge gorilla took up most of the bed. Alex always lay in bed for Paige to wake up. Alex would be softly stroking her hair or rubbing her back. Then Paige would get up, go to the kitchen and make breakfast for them both. Alex would go to work after and Paige would do classes online. Everything was different now. Paige looked around at an empty bed that mirrored her empty heart.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex rolled over to be greeted with big sloppy kisses from Brando. "Dammit! Brando, you mut!" she pushed the stout pug off the bed and Marlyee quickly followed, barking and begging to be taken out and fed. Alex had gotten the pug duo to keep Paige company while she studied. She remembered how Paige had begged her for the two. "OHH! Alex! Aren't they just the cutest things?" She had smiled so sweetly at Alex.

"Fine, I'll get you the pups…" Alex remembered Paige had held onto Alex so tightly in the pet store as they took the two pet carriers home.

Marco popped around the corner and stood in the doorway of the kitchen holding a cup of coffee as Alex got up from the couch. "Looks like Brando misses Paige a lot." Marco smiled down to the pup, rubbing his tiny ears. The pup leaned and licked Marco's fingertips. "Are you going to come over and try to get her to come back home today?" Marco shifted his stance from the doorway to the couch as Alex struggled to wake herself up.

"I don't know. Marco. It just seems like I shouldn't."

"Come on, Alex…She misses you. You know that."

"No, I don't." Alex said, wrestling to put her shirt on while Brando happily tugged the other end, "Stop it, go lay down!"

"She does….she looked horrible this morning getting out of bed. That's why I snuck over here to see you."

"How'd you get in?"

"I stole Paige's key while she wasn't looking."

"Good job Marco…"

"I do what I can."

"But how do you know she wants to come back home? That she's even ready?"

"I'm not sure if she's 'ready' persay, but I know that this is unhealthy. I heard her crying all last night. She didn't look like she slept at all.

"She can come back whenever she likes, but honestly I didn't ask her to leave. If she didn't want to then she shouldn't have."

"Alex, stop being so defensive. You know that's not how you really feel aout it. You probably layed here all night just thinking about her like she did with you."  
"Shut up, Marco!" Alex hit him with a pillow.

"I'm just saying," Marco laughed, "I just thought you should know." Marco got up, "Besides, you all are made for each other. I don't think that either of you should be alone when you all love each other so much."


End file.
